Back in the Day
by Hyaci
Summary: An attempt at spell crafting gone wrong propels Hermione and Luna back into the time of the Marauders. Since they're stuck and without a way back, they forge new lives for themselves- and find love, experience betrayal, and go through the dramatic motions of life. HG/SB. Lots of Wormtail bashing to come.


Hey there! This is Hyaci, and this is my attempt at a time travel fic! I hope you guys like it!

The pairings are Hermione x Sirius, Lily x James, and _maybe _Luna x Remus. There will a LOT of Wormtail bashing.

Disclaimer: I am not blonde or british. I am not Dido Armstrong, and I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her bushy brown mane had been securely fastened behind her head in a frizzy bun as to not interfere with her current task, although occasionally, some would escape. She'd thought about cutting it on more than one occasion, but never had enough time to get around to actually doing so.

Luna Lovegood sat behind her, and although her glassy eyes suggested otherwise, she watched with great interest. Hermione had asked to borrow Mrs. Lovegood's spell crafting notes, and Luna had assented under the stipulation that she was to be present to observe her mother's work and life studies brought to fruition. In other words, she wanted to be part of the team.

Hermione was in her Seventh Year, and Luna in her Sixth. Both had elected to return to school after the final battle, unlike most of their friends. The two of them were exceptionally bright witches that somehow got it into their ambitious heads that spell crafting would be an _excellent _way to pass time- and to go down in history. Hermione was going to be the one who actually _made _the spell, while Luna was going to supply techniques and instructions, as well as procuring the materials through whatever means necessary. Most of the items she was able to find herself, while the rarer ingredients she managed to get through less… savory methods.

They were in the room of requirement- the only place they could trust to be safe if their efforts resulted in a horrible magical mishap. Hermione was in the center of the room, poring through a Latin dictionary to find the right words to which she would accrue magic.

The air was thick, and filled with a musk that resulted directly from the strange result of Hermione fusing the spell crafting materials, per the instructions inscribed in the late Mrs. Lovegood's journal. Luna watched as Hermione began the final- and most important- phase of spell crafting: the transfer of power to the chosen word: 'Rescindo'.

For their first attempt, the two had elected to imitate an existing spell's function rather than the more difficult task of creating a spell with an original effect. In this case, 'Rescindo' would have the same effect as 'Finite'.

"Be careful," Luna warned. Her mother's death was still fresh in her mind- a gory accident resulting from a simple mispronunciation.

"I will!" Hermione had no desire to be found- more or less- in pieces.

Smiling serenely, Luna sat back as Hermione began to cast enchantments over the spell bock- the result of the fused ingredients, an instrumental tool in the crafting process- which began to emit a sort of magical field. When the field was sufficiently large, Hermione delegated the task of maintaining it to Luna, and stuck her wand into it, and began to wave the wand in the desired motion, while the spell-word began forming on her lips.

Before they could complete the spell, however, Hermione's wand discharged a bright burst of white energy. At once, Luna and Hermione exchanged glances, both knowing that something was wrong. Had the process gone correctly, the magical field would have been nullified by the spell's usage. However, something had gone awry, and though the two girls managed to erect shield charms to protect them from the blast, they were still caught in the brunt of it.

* * *

September 3rd, 1976

On the night of the third day of his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black was heading towards the corridor housing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy to meet with a girl. He had to tread carefully since James had refused to lend him his invisibility cloak, and all he had was the Marauder's Map.

Making a swift left, he found himself where he wanted to be, but the girl who was supposed to meet him there hadn't arrived. He frowned; he couldn't possibly have been stood up, had he?

Sirius waited there for what seemed like hours- although every time he checked his watch, only a few minutes had passed. He wasn't used to _waiting-_ girls were usually there, prompt, on time. He licked his lips at the thought of the girl he was meeting- Yolanda Macmillan was a girl he normally wouldn't give a second glance, but she'd managed to catch his attention and intrigue him more and more…

He remembered one particularly memorable encounter in the library that he was interested in replicating, even though he usually didn't like to repeat something twice. Who knew that time spent in the library could be so… exciting?

A loud BANG! Brought his thoughts back to the present, and when he surveyed the corridor, he saw two limp forms on the ground that had apparently came out of nowhere. Thoughts of Yolanda took a backseat as he ran over to examine the two people that had crashed into the room.

Both of them were blackened and their hair was singed in several areas- as if from a magical explosion. One of the two- one that he could barely make out as blonde, was bleeding profusely. The other seemed merely unconscious.

Panicking, Sirius ran all the way back to the Fat Lady's corridor, barked the password at her, and dived into the common room, landing at the feet of a redheaded witch who was undoubtedly working on an essay that wouldn't be due for another two weeks.

"Lily! Lily! I need help!"

Lily turned around to face him, her almond shaped green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What is it, Black?"

"Two girls-"he said panting, and pointing emphatically. "I saw" gasp, pant, breathe. "Two girls." Rinse, repeat.

"I'm surprised you limited yourself to two this time," Lily snarked. "Is your fanclub dwindling?"

"That's not what I meant!" He said, much calmer this time. "I saw two girls just _crash _into Barnabas the Barmy's corridor, and they're hurt!"

"Why didn't you take them to the Hospital Wing then?" Lily asked, not quite believing him. He and his annoying Marauder friends had pulled her leg on more than one occasion.

"I can't carry the two of them at once!"

"Levitate them then," Lily snapped.

"Oh."

Quickly, Sirius turned on his heel and strode back out through the painting with a sense of purpose.

"Come back here Black- you were pulling my leg, weren't you? Black- BLACK, I said come BACK HERE!"

He ignored Lily's shouting and continued out until he reached the corridor with the two girls in it once again. This time, he noted that the blonde one seemed much paler than before- something he attributed to the blood loss she suffered while he was gone. The other girl was still out cold.

With a swish and flick of his wand, and a muttered incantation, both girls were lifted into the air, and followed him as he walked out onto the grand staircase.

On the way there, he passed Lily, whose conscience had made her follow him, just in case he was telling the truth, and her eyes widened upon finding out that he had been. She followed him and the girls, with a look of worry plastered on her face.

They quickly made their way to the Hospital wing, a place that Sirius was very familiar with, as he visited his friend Remus there every month or so, during his recovery following the physical manifestation of his affliction.

Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, fully awake, just as Sirius set the two girls down on two cots, close together. She assessed the condition of the two patients, and decided to treat the more heavily wounded blonde one first.

"I'll work on these poor girls," she said, beginning to heal some of the minor wounds with her wand. "Why don't you two go back to bed?"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but as a result Lily's insistent tugging of his arm, he eventually decided to follow Madame Pomfrey's instructions and leave instead. The mediwitch didn't even bat an eye as the door closed with a loud slam, as she was totally engrossed in treating her patients.

Meanwhile, Yolanda arrived at the corridor of Barnabas the Barmy. Her friends suggested that she come late- to give off the impression that she wasn't totally into him. The truth was, she was utterly obsessed with all things Sirius Black. She had only followed her friend's instructions under the impression that she would intrigue the man of her dreams by doing so.

To her dismay, when she arrived at the corridor, it was totally empty. Sirius was nowhere in sight, and her dreams of becoming his girlfriend crashed down on her. Yolanda sank to the floor, and began to cry in consternation. As she did so, Sirius entered the room, remembering his appointment with Yolanda, and saw her crying on the floor. Not wanting to entangle himself into such a weepy mess, he made a hasty retreat. Yolanda saw this, and began crying even harder.

Hours later, Lily's patrol took her to the corridor, where she saw Yolanda sleeping on the floor. Because it was dark, she couldn't see the tear tracks on the other girl's cheeks, and promptly woke her and assigned her detention. Yolanda couldn't believe her bad luck.

* * *

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, which were suddenly assaulted by a multitude of shapes and colors that made her head throb. Quickly, she shut her eyes, and tried to will herself back to sleep. When she found that she couldn't do so, she resigned herself to her waking sate, and once more attempted to open her eyes.

This time, she was able to make out fuzzy, indistinct shapes without much discomfort. She blinked a couple times, and her eyesight sharpened substantially. Though she still had her splitting headache, it wasn't as severe, and she was able to form coherent thoughts.

Where was she? What happened? How long had she been out? How many classes did she miss?

She recognized her surroundings as the hospital wing, completely empty save for herself; although how she got there from the Room of Requirement she had absolutely no idea. Slowly, the previous day's events came back to her- the spell crafting had gone wrong, and she'd blacked out. Her eyes flitted closed, and then opened again, and she reached for her wand- which, she noted, was on the bed stand, looking relatively undamaged.

Not trusting her voice to carry, she shakily pointed the wand at her throat. "_Sonorous_," she whispered, magically amplifying her voice. Then, she called out, "Madame Pomfrey!"

In a blink of an eye, the concerned witch had somehow made her way over to her bedside, and was looking down at Hermione worriedly. "Yes, dear?"

"Could I have a sleeping drought?" came Hermione's hoarse whisper. Her voice was even rougher than she expected, and it hurt her to even breather. Every time her lungs expanded, she felt a stab of pain just below her ribs.

"Of course you can, dear." Madame Pomfrey began to measure how much of the potion she should feed her patient. After settling on a certain amount, she handed the purple concoction to the suffering girl on the cot.

Hermione briefly closed her eyes. "Where's Luna?"

"Oh, is that the other witch with you? She had much more extensive injuries, so we had to send her to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" Hermione whispered, taking the drought handed to her and tentatively sipping it. Hadn't Luna been in the back, and further away from the explosion? Then again, Luna's shield charm was substantially weaker than her own, and as a result, she was probably more susceptible.

"Yes, they sent her away, although they're confused as to which ward to place her in. She was in bad condition- comatose and suffering from extreme blood loss- I heard they had to give her four blood-replenishing potions and used half their store of dittany just to _stabilize_ her, and have her on a constant drip-"

Her eyes barely open, lids half closed, Hermione started to flutter between the realms of sleep and wakefulness. She began to slowly nod off…

"- and it was _so_ lucky that Sirius and Lily had been up and about when they found you!"

* * *

So, how did I do? Do you guys like it? Do you? Whether or not you do, please read and review! I'll reply to every signed review, I promise!


End file.
